thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
He-Man/ThunderCats 1
He-Man/ThunderCats 1 was the first issue in a six-part limited series by DC Comics. It featured characters from Masters of the Universe and ThunderCats. Publishers Description Swords and Omens: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe team up with the ThunderCats - the epic crossover event you’ve waited thirty years to see! In his ever-living desire to destroy the mighty ThunderCats, Mumm-Ra quests for a weapon that can rival the legendary Sword of Omens: He-Man’s Sword of Power! But his dimension-spanning scheme kick starts a cataclysmic crisis that will embroil heroes and villains - Masters, Mutants and ThunderCats - in a mind-blowing six-part saga! Canon The canon status of the He-Mean / ThunderCats comic limited series by DC Comics is presently unknown. Characters Below are the characters that appeared from both the ThunderCats and the Masters of the Universe franchises. ThunderCats Masters of the Universe *Battle Cat *Buzz-Off *Extendar *Fisto *He-Man *King Randor *Man-At-Arms *Man-E-Faces *Mekaneck *Mossman *Orko *Queen Marlena *Roboto *Skeletor *Snout Spout *Stratos *Teela *The Sorceress Variant Covers Varient Covers by the artist Freddie E Williams, including unpublished artwork: He-ManThunderCats 1 - Preview - Cover - 003.jpg He-ManThunderCats 1 - Preview - Cover - 001.jpg He-ManThunderCats 1 - Preview - Cover - 002.jpg He-ManThunderCats 1 - Preview - Cover - 004.jpg He-Man - ThunderCats - Unpublished Cover 1 - Lion-O.jpg He-Man - ThunderCats - Unpublished Cover 1 - He-Man.jpg He-Man - ThunderCats - Unpublished Cover 1 - Mum-Ra.jpg He-Man - ThunderCats - Unpublished Cover 1 - Skeletor.jpg Preview Comic Panels Offically released preview panels: He-ManThunderCats 1 - Preview - 001.jpg He-ManThunderCats 1 - Preview - 002.jpg He-ManThunderCats 1 - Preview - 003.jpg He-ManThunderCats 1 - Preview - 004.jpg Original Artwork Panels Original artwork panels by the Artist Freddie E Williams, which can be purchased through his website: He-Man & ThunderCats 1 - Original Artwork - 1 - Pg 0.jpg He-Man & ThunderCats 1 - Original Artwork - 1 - Pg 1.jpg He-Man & ThunderCats 1 - Original Artwork - 1 - Pg 2 -3.jpg He-Man & ThunderCats 1 - Original Artwork - 1 - Pg 4.jpg He-Man & ThunderCats 1 - Original Artwork - 1 - Pg 5.jpg He-Man & ThunderCats 1 - Original Artwork - 1 - Pg 6.jpg He-Man & ThunderCats 1 - Original Artwork - 1 - Pg 7.jpg He-Man & ThunderCats 1 - Original Artwork - 1 - Pg 8.jpg He-Man & ThunderCats 1 - Original Artwork - 1 - Pg 9.jpg He-Man & ThunderCats 1 - Original Artwork - 1 - Pg 10.jpg He-Man & ThunderCats 1 - Original Artwork - 1 - Pg 11.jpg He-Man & ThunderCats 1 - Original Artwork - 1 - Pg 12.jpg He-Man & ThunderCats 1 - Original Artwork - 1 - Pg 13.jpg He-Man & ThunderCats 1 - Original Artwork - 1 - Pg 14.jpg He-Man & ThunderCats 1 - Original Artwork - 1 - Pg 15.jpg He-Man & ThunderCats 1 - Original Artwork - 1 - Pg 16.jpg He-Man & ThunderCats 1 - Original Artwork - 1 - Pg 17.jpg He-Man & ThunderCats 1 - Original Artwork - 1 - Pg 18.jpg He-Man & ThunderCats 1 - Original Artwork - 1 - Pg 19.jpg He-Man & ThunderCats 1 - Original Artwork - 1 - Pg 20.jpg He-Man & ThunderCats 1 - Original Artwork - 1 - Pg 21.jpg He-Man & ThunderCats 1 - Original Artwork - 1 - Pg 22.jpg Related Comics The following comics are also apart of the He-Man/ThunderCats limited series by DC Comics. *He-Man/ThunderCats 2 *He-Man/ThunderCats 3 *He-Man/ThunderCats 4 *He-Man/ThunderCats 5 *He-Man/ThunderCats 6 External Links *He-Man/ThunderCats 1 on DC Comics *He-Man/ThunderCats 1 on ComiXology *He-Man/ThunderCats 1 artwork by Freddie E Williams on freddieart.com Category:Comics Category:ThunderCats: DC Comics